You
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Sekuel'Please Wait Me'/ Setelah kematian Sasuke, Itachi diminta menggantikan posisi Sasuke untuk menikahi Ino. Padahal Itachi tahu secara pasti bahwa Ino hanya mencintai Sasuke. Bagimanakah kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang tidak dilandasi cinta?


**You**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Au, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Sekuel 'Please Wait Me'.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

* * *

><p>"Maaf, kami belum bisa memberikan laporan apapun tentang kematian putramu."<p>

"Kakashi, tolong tetap cari informasi mengenai mereka."

"Baik, akan kuusahakan."

.

.

.

"Ino-chan… Ayo pulang. Apa kau tega membiarkan ayahmu ini sendirian di rumah?"

"Tapi aku harus menunggu Sasuke-kun, ayah…"

"Hime, Sasuke sudah tiada."

"Iya aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menunggunya di sini, ayah."

.

.

.

"Ibu…"

"Itachi-kun… Katakan pada ibu, apa salah adikmu hingga ia harus berakhir seperti ini?"

"Ibu… Sudahlah…"

"Padahal sebentar lagi hari pernikahannya. Kau bisa lihat betapa kacaunya Ino-chan kan?"

"…"

"Jika bisa, ibu ingin menggantikan tempatnya."

.

.

.

"Itachi… Bagaimana bila kau yang menggantikan Sasuke untuk menikahi Ino?"

"Apa? Ayah bercanda?"

"Tidak. Undangan sudah terlanjur disebarkan. Persiapan pernikahan sudah 90% selesai. Besok lusa para tamu dari luar daerah akan datang. Lagipula ibumu sudah terlanjur menyayangi Ino."

"Ayah!"

"Anggap saja kau menggantikan Sasuke untuk menjaga Ino."

"Ino hanya mencintai Sasuke!"

"Ayah tidak ingin Ino semakin lama semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihannya."

"…"

"Ayah yakin kau mampu menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati Ino."

"Ino tidak akan setuju."

"Ayah akan bicara dengan Inoichi."

.

.

.

"Aku mohon Inoichi."

"Fugaku, Ino baru saja kehilangan Sasuke."

"Kau lihat betapa terpuruknya Ino kan? Kurasa membiarkan dia terjebak dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut juga tidak baik."

"Aku ingin ia bahagia, Fugaku."

"Dengarkan aku Inoichi, ini saatnya Ino membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dengan adanya sosok suami dalam hidupnya, perlahan-lahan ia akan melupakan kesedihannya. Kau tak ingin anak gadismu depresi kan?"

"…"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti putriku sendiri. Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

"Dia setuju. Dan aku yakin, Itachi akan mampu menjadi suami yang baik bagi anakmu."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Ino-chan? Kau setuju?"

"…"

"Bibi sangat ingin kau menjadi menantu bibi. Lagipula kau tak bisa selamanya terjebak dalam bayangan Sasuke."

"Hime… Sudah saatnya kau memulai lembaran baru. Ayah tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus."

"Terserah kalian."

"Ino-chan…"

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurut kalian itu baik. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

.

.

.

"Itachi…"

"Ibu… Apakah ini yang terbaik."

"Apa kau ragu?"

"Aku merasa mengkhianati Sasuke."

"Sasuke di atas sana pasti menginginkan ini juga. Kau ingin adikmu tenang di sana kan?"

"Tapi Ino tidak mencintaiku."

"Perlahan-lahan hati gadis manapun akan luluh bila ada seorang pria yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya."

"Aku tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati Ino."

"Itachi-kun, jangan mencoba menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun. Tapi cobalah mendapatkan tempat yang lebih special di sudut hati Ino, sebagai Uchiha Itachi. Bukan sebagai pengganti Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Ino…"

"Itachi-nii… Ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum."

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

"…"

"Mungkin aku juga tak akan bisa menjadi cinta yang indah untukmu."

"…"

"Mungkin aku juga tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

"…"

"Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membuatmu bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya…"

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurut Itachi-nii benar. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

.

.

.

"Kau gila Itachi! Kau tidak mencintainya kan? Dan dia hanya mencintai adikmu!"

"Aku hanya menggantikan posisi Sasuke."

"Bodoh! Kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu!"

Aku memang tak seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Itachi!"

"Seharusnya yang mati itu aku. Bukannya Sasuke, Kisame."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya yang pergi ke Amsterdam itu aku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah berubah pikiran dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi ke sana."

"…"

"Kini aku akan menggantikan Sasuke untuk menjaga Ino."

"Pernikahan itu berdasarkan cinta, Itachi! Kau tak akan bahagia!"

"Tak masalah bila aku tak bahagia. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat dia bahagia. Demi Sasuke."

"Itachi…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, demi Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Ino… Apa kau yakin akan menikahi Itachi-nii?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli, Sakura."

"Ino…"

"Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah tetap di sini. Berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Ino! Kau menunggu selama apapun di kamar ini, Sasuke-kun tak akan kembali."

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Ino, kumohon. Bukalah matamu. Aku tak ingin kau menderita. Bila kau tak mencintai Itachi-nii, jangan menikah dengannya. Karena kau dan dia akan sama-sama tersakiti."

"…"

"Jika kau tetap ingin menikah dengan Itachi-nii, maka bukalah hatimu untuknya. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu."

"Hatiku sudah mati bersama Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku hanya menunggunya untuk menjemputku di sini."

PLAAKKK!

"Jangan gila, Ino!"

"IYA AKU GILA SAKURA! AKU GILA KARENA AKU KEHILANGAN SASUKE-KUN! LALU APA PEDULIMU? KAU TAK PERNAH MERASAKAN RASA SAKIT YANG KUALAMI!"

"Ino…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, demi Sasuke."

.

.

.

"_Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membuatmu bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya…"_

"_Lakukan saja apa yang menurut kalian itu baik. Aku sudah tidak peduli."_

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun, demi Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

**.:TBC:.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author :<strong>

Halo minna-san…

Yosh, ini merupakan sekuel dari '_Please Wait Me'. _Saya sarankan buat membaca fict abal saya yang itu dulu, sebelum membaca ini. Karena yang namanya sekuel, berarti masih berhubungan dengan fict sebelumnya.

Karena ini prolog, maka maklum ya kalau pendek. Chapter depan, cerita sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Saya akan update chapter depan secepat mungkin kok. Doakan saja semoga tidak ada hambatan.

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review fict 'Please Wait Me' : **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Minami22, el Cierto, vaneela, cumaoranglewat, Ann Kei, Kaguya, , Airi Princess'Darkness Angel, winda wou zuki, Yamanaka Chika, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Chika Chyntia. **Yooo… Fict ini special buat kalian nihh…

Oke, seperti biasa kritik and saran bisa langsung lewat kotak review atau PM. Maaf kalo fict ini gaje sangat.

Semoga kalian suka.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
